dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Silverstein
|birthplace = Plainfield, New Jersey, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2000-present |status = Active |website = Keith Silverstein }}Keith Silverstein (born December 24, 1970) is an American voice actor who works for anime series and video games. He's best known for voicing Kimimaro Kaguya in Naruto, Detective Kun-Kun in Rozen Maiden, Captain Gantu in Stitch!, Kazuo Aida in Honey & Clover, and Johan Liebert in Monster for which he received critical praise. Filmography Animation Dubbing *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Gabriel Agreste / Hawk Moth, Prince Ali (ep. 14) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Kenji Tsukino, Old Fortune Teller (ep. 2), Radio Producer (ep. 3), Yūsuke Amade (ep. 6), Officer (ep. 7), Bus Driver (ep. 9), Mika's Classmate (ep. 18), Sailor V Game Announcer (ep. 21), Bank Robber (ep. 33), Green Monster (ep. 42) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Kenji Tsukino, TV-Ashita Executive (ep. 48), Father (ep. 79), Green Monster (flashback; ep. 89) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Professor Souichi Tomoe, Germatoid (Viz Dub) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kimimaro, Rokkaku Ryūdōin, Gantetsu *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Mabashi, Zennosuke Kurumadani (ep. 80), Coyote Stark, Aaroniero Arruruerie (low voice), Tesia Lindocruz, Tensa Zangetsu, Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Pinwheel Man (ep. 21), Sabini (ep. 22) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Mr. S, Uncle (ep. 2), Driver A (ep. 7), Driver B (ep. 7), Stone Age Man (ep. 22), Wishrabiit (ep. 30), Demon (ep. 37) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Lemaire, Jibral Soldier (ep. 8), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 15), Angel (ep. 25), Scientist (eps. 44-45) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Makken Jokin, Beastman, Gang Member (ep. 1), Jamo-nana (ep. 4), Villager (ep. 5), Citizen (ep. 19), Gabal (ep. 27) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Brute, Elric, Rascal, Gloomy Boy (ep. 1), Cornelius Friend B (ep. 3), Superbott (ep. 28) *''Monsuno'' (2012-2014) - Dax, Christoph, Commander Trey, Dom Pyro, Master Ey *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Kenji Tsukino, Professor Souichi Tomoe *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Monspeet, Patron (ep. 1), Solider (ep. 3) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Deep Sea King *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Koji Tanaka *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Mori Ōgai *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Megumu Koyama *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Hakuji *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Nicholas (ep. 16) *''A.I.C.O. Incarnation'' (2018) - Susumu Kurose *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Lost Song'' (2018) - Barza Beamols *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Kukun *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Dietfried Bougainvillea OVAs & Specials *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Jack Roland Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Willy *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - George Merry, Arrow *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Redline'' (2009) - Johnny Boya *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) - Arsène Lupin III *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Gild Tesoro *''Blame!'' (2017) - Sutezo External Links *Keith Silverstein at the Internet Movie Database *Keith Silverstein at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post